


every hour of every day (i miss you like crazy)

by loveloveDoyoung



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Suh Youngho | Johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveloveDoyoung/pseuds/loveloveDoyoung
Summary: Months of being apart, they're bound to miss each other.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Series: Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145444
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	every hour of every day (i miss you like crazy)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. 2nd drabble based on the photo of Taeyong looking at Doyoung when they're at the airport. I just had to put some angst, you know, just for the fun of it ♥ 
> 
> Song Recommendation: [Natalie Cole - Miss You Like Crazy](https://open.spotify.com/track/6WTD4ZZx3jit6MY3hDDXcc?si=gqNBE0t9S42Sp69gwWcT9A)
> 
> P.S. If you ever see it ...

"What was that?" Taeyong questioned.

"What was what?" Doyoung is clearly confused.

"Earlier. At the Airport. What was that?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. Just sleep and rest Taeyong. We'll talk tomorrow. We're both beat."

"I AM ASKING YOU WHAT WAS THAT? IS IT THAT HARD TO ANSWER?"

"First of all, calm down and don't shout. You're gonna disturb them. You of all people should know how important is rest for us this time of the year. You yourself needs them. Second, I really don't know what you're talking about. Explain and I might able to answer."

"You were talking to Johnny earlier, and you're smiling. You're gleaming while talking to him."

Taeyong whispers the words and it gets softer and softer while he continues.

"You barely talked to me on the plane. You didn't even pay attention to me. Not even once. And we saw each other this morning."

A sigh was heard in the silence of the room before he continued.

"Seeing you talking to him like that pains me. You didn't walk by my side earlier too. It's as if I didn't exist in your world this whole day. I'm devastated Doyoung. And now the time that you actually talked to me is through this fight."

Doyoung was silent the whole time and the silence is deafening Taeyong.

"You know what? You're right. Let's just sleep." Taeyong said as he dives down his bed.

Doyoung is shocked per se. It will actually be an understatement. He didn't know how to react because he didn't know that the distance that he created because of his insecurities will lead to this, whatever this is. He should've known actually. Years of knowing Taeyong, yet he failed to foresee what will be the consequences of the thing he has done. So much for bestfriend for 10 years then. 

Doyoung inched slowly to Taeyong's bed and sat behind him. He's quiet for a while and listened to Taeyong's breathing.

_" The good thing is he's not crying",_ he thought.

He then whispered the words he wished he had said the moment he saw him at the hotel this morning.

"I missed you too."

A start.

"I'm sorry. I haven't seen you for months. I didn't know how to react seeing you again. Deep inside me, I know that I missed you. It's been a while Yong. I didn't know what to do."

Taeyong shifts on his bed but didn't move to face him so he just continued.

"Johnny-hyung was asking me earlier about you, you know? He noticed it too, apparently. He teased me because of it. And you know me, I can't deal with all those teasings especially when I know you're there. Especially if it's about you. I had to set up a facade somehow."

"I missed you Yong. I really do. Forgive me for not showing it sooner."

Taeyong finally faced him and whispered back.

"I missed you Doyoung."


End file.
